


Lab accident

by miss_little_kitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Baby Hiro, Gen, cute little Hiro, it won't leave my head so it's on the Internet forever, literal fluff, sorry idk how this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi gets woken up by a phone call saying there has been a lab accident involving Hiro. But when he arrives worried for his brother his brother is definately his little brother now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab accident

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! I tried hard (ish) but I really like this.

Tadashi heard the phone ring, something he didn't want to hear at all. He had over slept by a lot. It was 12 o clock and wasabi's name was on the screen.  
"Hello?" He asked tired.  
"There was an accident." Wasabi said. And tadashi shot right up, what could have happened. Was everyone okay? Who was hurt? Where was Hiro. Hiro was his 14 year old genus brother who went to the same college as the 21 year old.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked frantically. He heard crying in the background.  
"Nothing... Nothing overly bad. Just you need to come over now." He didn't seem over whelmed. But Tadashi was.  
"Is Hiro okay?"  
"Give me the phone." He heard Gogo say.  
"I don't know Gogo." Wasabi said.  
"Give me the phone!" He heard wasabi say OW. "Hey Tadashi." Gogo said to him then. Tadashi was up out of bed and was getting dressed.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"One of the age nerds had a back fire this morning." She said over the phone. She named a group of kids working on age reversal the "age nerds".  
"What happened?"  
"Your brother needs picked up. He's about three years old. Probably younger...." Gogo said.  
"I'll be right there." Tadashi hung up and sighed deeply. How could this happen. His brother is a child? Like maybe they were wrong. He got dressed quickly and went out the door. Their aunt was away for two weeks to Vegas for a girl vacation. By the time he got to the lab people started saying sorry and he was concerned.  
"Hi Tadashi." Honey lemon said with a smile at him.  
"Hey honey. Where's Hiro?"  
"Ummm, he's on the couch with Gogo..." He looked over his shoulder and saw a small boy in just a tee shirt, hair covering his eyes and thumb in the mouth.  
"Hey Hiro." Tadashi walked over to him.  
"Hi Tadashi." He slurred his words and he looked about two.  
"He has the mental capacity of a 14 year old but physically he's two. They are trying to reverse it, but you should take him home. We can go with you." Gogo offered. She seemed really caring, Tadashi forgot that she was a very nurturing person towards children. Tadashi leaned over to pick up Hiro, he didn't want to be held and his face was red.  
"What's wrong Hiro? It far to walk." Tadashi said confused, Hiro whined about the 1/2 mile walk when he had long legs. He was all short and pudgy and adorable.  
"No." Hiro just said.  
"he wet himself, his body is a two year old. He's embarrassed and upset." Gogo said, she was such a mother right now.  
"Let's head home okay? We can go get some clothes and stuff. Want Gogo to come with us?" Tadashi asked. Hiro nodded his pudgy neck. Gogo scooped him up and carried him with Tadashi and they waved good bye.  
"It seriously happened so fast." Gogo said to Tadashi.  
"I should have went this morning with him. I was so tired I just stayed in bed." Tadashi said with guilt.  
"We could have never guessed this could have happened." Gogo said. They approached the super center on the way back to their house and they walked to the child section with Tadashi pushing the cart. Hiro was asleep in gogos arms.  
"Why is he mad at me?" Tadashi asked.  
"He was pretty much mad at Everyone this morning. And then this happened and now he's grumpy and tired."  
"What should we get him? I don't want to offend him." Tadashi said looking at the clothes.  
"It doesn't matter what we get him, he will get over it." Gogo laughed a little and put a dinosaur shirt and pants set into the cart.  
"When he was little he use to pout constantly. So him pouting now doesn't surprise me." Tadashi said to her.  
"He needs some spill free cups and stuff. I'm going to grab a bottle for bed time. And get him a toddler bed so he can be closer to you at night. Have you never taken care of a child?" She asked him as she looked at him. She was the oldest of six girls. She was going to be the perfect mom.  
"Not since he was little." Tadashi admitted.  
"Well I can get you all the stuff, but I am busy later and you're stuck with him." She informed him.  
"Thanks Gogo. It means a lot." They continued to shop as Gogo added more to the cart. Cute little clothes and pajamas for Hiro, and some toys to be played with. Diapers were the last things they picked up, Hiro started to wake up as they were leaving the children's section.  
"Dashi." Hiros small voice said.  
"Yeah?" Tadashi asked they were stopped listening to the little guy.  
"Want Jammies and bankie." He had a little baby slur and was using baby words.  
"We got you some pajamas."  
"No those Jammies." He pointed to some robot footie pajamas. Tadashi didn't want a scene so he put them in the cart. Tadashi walked and grabbed him two blankets and a stuffed dinosaur. They checked out and hiro was looking at Gogo.  
"Want Dashi." He told her in a little voice.  
"Can you wait till we get home?" She asked him smoothing his hair out.  
"Wanna play."  
"Tadashi is going to carry all the stuff home then we can play. We're almost home." Tadashi walked over as Gogo finished saying that.  
"Dashi." Hiro whined, starting to form tears.  
"Hiro were almost home." Tadashi said as they walked out of the store. Hiro whined and made little noises and pushed at Gogo on the walk home. Tadashi pulled out his stuffed dinosaur and handed it to him to keep him occupied. As they entered the empty cafe Gogo set down the small boy who waddled as he ran up the steps.  
"I have to head out, the gang will call you the second you can take him back to the lab. Good luck." Gogo hugged Tadashi.  
"Thanks we need all the luck we can get."  
"It's not hard. I promise. Bye Hiro." Hiro waved bye and turned back around. Gogo left and Tadashi walked up the steps after him.  
"Let's get a bath before we get dressed." Tadashi said as he started to run the water in the tub.  
"No." Hiro said crossing his arms.  
"Yes. Don't test my patient manner, I know it's still my 14 year old brother up there." He tapped his brothers head and picked him up and carried him to the bathroom. He heard his phone buzz. It was an update from the age nerds. Hiro was 14 mentally but would be battling with his two year old mind set at the same time. Which made sense to Tadashi.  
"Arms up." Tadashi kept a big smile to get cooperation. Hiro did as he was told and his pudgy little body was exposed.  
"Aren't you the cutest little thing!" Tadashi cooed his brother as he set him in the tub. Hiro pouted looking up. Tadashi started to scrub Hiro and made sure he was nice and clean. Hiro was playing in the water and giggled when he got Tadashi wet. Soon Tadashi had him in a fluffy towel drying him off. Tadashi carried him out to the living room and laid him down. Hiro was grabbing his feet and was giggling.  
"Dashi. Dashi. Play!" Hiro tried to get up and tadashi pushed him back down.  
"Let's get dressed first." Tadashi said slipping a diaper under him and adding powder and cream. Taping him up. "Do you want dinosaurs or robots for Jammies tonight?"  
"Bots." He giggled still grabbing at his feet. Tadashi for him in them and zipped them up and buttoned them. Hiro got up and ran away a little.  
"Chase!" Hiro said running more. Tadashi got up and chased him and swung him around once he was caught listening to Hiros squeaks of laughter and enjoyment.  
"Rawr! You're so big and I'm going to get you! I'm a dinosaur!" Tadashi said setting him back down going after him again. After about fifteen minutes of this game Hiro was panting and looked over whelmed.  
"Thirsty. Thirsty!" He said to Tadashi.  
"Okay come here." Hiro ran over go Tadashi and was picked up and Tadashi got a sippy cup out of the bag and went to fill it up.  
"Milk. Chocolate milk!"  
"How about water?" Then Hiro made a noise Tadashi wasn't expecting. And screamed "milk!"  
"Woah, Hiro. Take a deep breath. We can have milk later." Tears were going down Hiros face and Tadashi handed him water. He threw it to the ground.  
"Milk!" Tadashi bent over and picked up the sippy cup of water and handed it back.  
"We're having water right now. We can have milk with dinner." Tadashi looked at his brother sternly and wasn't expecting this type of behavior, they said he was still 14 mentally. Maybe this is what they meant when they said he will fight back two year old urges. And temper tantrums made sense.  
"Fine." He pouted and started to drink his water. Tadashi carried him back to the living room and open up the toys he bought his brother. He got some mega building blocks, a Mickey Mouse play house thing, his dinosaur, and two books. He hoped it was enough to keep him occupied. The blocks were what he played with first. He built towers.  
"Play?" Hiro waddled over to Tadashi and asked him.  
"I guess I'll play with you." Tadashi turned the tv on and turned it to Disney channel jr. He wasn't sure what was on but it had music which made Hiro dance. While on the floor building Hiro waddled over to him and hugged him around his neck.  
"I wove you." He said to Tadashi and Tadashi hugged him back.  
"I love you too Hiro." Tadashi answered back holding his small brother. Hiro was sucking his thumb as they played with the blocks and Tadashi grabbed a pacifier out of the package and wiped it off and gave it to him. It seemed cleaner go Tadashi than his fingers.  
"Snack?" Hiro asked about an hour later to Tadashi. It was four o clock. He could start dinner.  
"How about dinner?" Hiro pouted but nodded and continued to play. Tadashi started dinner, Mac n cheese seemed easy and he would make some chicken nuggets. As the water boiled he started to put Hiros little bed together. He put the sheets on it and a pillow pet he got Hiro. Soon Hiro padded into the kitchen. He was crying and seemed really upset.  
"Dashi!" The snotty nosed boy wailed, Tadashi picked him up and wasnt sure what was wrong.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Back hurts!" He sniffled really loud. Tadashi rubbed his back and remembered when Hiro was small, sometimes when he had to pee his back would hurt from holding it to long. He felt the front of his diaper and it was still dry.  
"Do you have to go potty?" He asked, Tadashi was worried about a UTI meaning Hiro would hold his pee. Hiro nodded.  
"Wanna use potty." He said to his brother. Tadashi took him to the bathroom and and sat him on the toilet. Nothing. He waited two minutes and still nothing.  
"You don't need to go potty." Tadashi told him taping his diaper back up and zipping his pjs up.  
"But it hurts." Hiro said.  
"Let's have a sippy cup of milk and one of water. You probably haven't drank enough. You're dehydrated Hiro." Hiro pouted at Tadashi.  
"Hungry."  
"We're eating too." Tadashi wondered how much longer Hiro would be able to understand big person talk. Tadashi refilled a sippy with milk and Hiro guzzled it down before Tadashi even set the plate of cut up food infront of his brother.  
"More."  
"More what."  
"More please." Hiros baby voice was adorable to Tadashi. He began to eat and Hiro was such a messy eater. He put a napkin on him before he was covered in food. Tadashi started eating and just watched his little brother.  
"More please!" Hiro was shaking his cup again. Tadashi laughed and filled it up again. Soon he was wiping his hands and face of Mac n cheese and chicken nugget remains. Hiro had his arms up to be picked up. Tadashi finally agreed and was holding his brother feeling him nuzzle. Tadashi could feel the swollen front of Hiros diaper.  
"Does your back hurt anymore?" Tadashi asked seeing if he was correct about just holding made the pain.  
"No I wanna play!" Hiro was in Tadashis arms all comfy and he was squirming trying to get down when they heard the door bell buzz. Tadashi carried Hiro to the door and when he looked in the peep hole he saw honey lemon and wasabi. Tadashi opened the door.  
"Hey Tadashi. And look at this little cutie pie!" Honey gushed taking Hiro from Tadashi. "Are you just the cutest thing ever Hiro! I could just eat you up!" Honey pinched his cheek and kissed his head. Hiros face was bright red.  
"Honey, the boy still thinks like he's 14. He is probably mortified right now." Wasabi said to her.  
"I can't help it. Cootchie cootchie coo!" She tickled his chin.  
"He's forever scared by honey." Wasabi laughed to Tadashi. Hiro was giggling with honey as she tickled him.  
"He seems to enjoy the attention." Tadashi commented back. Hiro was enjoying honey lemon so much.  
"Let me take you home you cutie pie!" She had him over her head smiling up at him. She brought him close to her again. "Oops, someone needs a change!" Honey said to Hiro then causing him to blush deeply.  
"Your brother is dying on the inside." Wasabi said laughing as they all continued into the living room together. Honey laid Hiro down on his back and kept tickling his tummy as she got a fresh diaper out.  
"No." Hiro said bright red.  
"No? Baby you're really wet. That's not good." Honey explained to him, she figured he'd never even felt his diaper swell.  
"No, Dashi." He said to her.  
"Oh you want Dashi to change your diaper. That's fine. Tadashi, it's your job." Honey giggled slightly standing up and leaving Hiro on his back legs out of his pjs. Tadashi switched her spots and felt awkward.  
"Do you always use wipes? Like will that give him a rash? Should I just use toilet paper?" Tadashi asked looking at him.  
"Ugh, move you Tadashi. It's easy." Honey sat down infront of Hiro again and slipped a pacifier in his mouth and gave him his dinosaur to keep him preoccupied. She undid the diaper and slipped it out from under him. She wiped him quickly and retaped him before Hiro even really noticed. She got his feet back in the pjs and zipped up and Hiro was giggling through his pacifier at honey.  
"Women always make it look easy." Wasabi said as Hiro waddled over to him to be picked up.  
"It's so easy. Men just don't have the instinct." Honey said to them throwing the diaper away and washing her hands.  
"Aunt cass always changed him when he was little or when he use to wet the bed. I never even looked at diapers let alone boughten diapers until Gogo put those in the cart. I just hope they can fix this soon." Tadashi said.  
"You say that now, but you won't soon. He's so cute and he had baby mannerisms and stuff. You'll want him to be this little and cuddly forever." Honey took Hiro from wasabi.  
"Wanna be grow up." He said to her.  
"His voice has gotten smaller than it was when it first happened. His chubby cheeks make it harder to talk. Oh Hiro you want want to be grown up. Don't you like your dinosaur and the tv? Don't you want to play with Tadashi all night? Maybe he will even read you a storybook if you're extra good." She said to him.  
"Story." Hiro perked up some.  
"See, told you. He's going to keep acting smaller more often. Just love it for now. I bet Hiro does, he just doesn't want to admit it." Honey cooed him again and showered him with kisses. A few hours passed as honey played with Hiro and did air plane with him. He drank a couple sippy cups of water and he started to look sleepy.  
"Baba." Hiro said yawning. Tadashi smiled, his brother was aware of his impending bottle for bed time. He waddled over to Tadashi. "Baba please Dashi." He said in a tired voice. It was 7:45, an extremely early hour for big kid Hiro, but Tadashi like he wanted to be put to bed early.  
"Go get your dinosaur and blankets. We can go upstairs and go sleepy." Tadashi said kissing his head. He got his dinosaur from honey and Tadashi went into the kitchen. He washed the bottle quickly and filled it with water, he knew milk made more sense but remembered that milk might not be good for his teeth. So water would do. He came back out and saw honey holding him. Hiro was clutching his dinosaur and a blankie he had gotten this after noon.  
"Off to Dashi you go. Sleep tight little guy." Honey kissed his forehead gently and honey handed him to Tadashi.  
"Night little guy." Wasabi said. "You get Tadashi to read you the coolest story you have."  
"Night night." Hiro waved a little and Tadashi carried him up the steps. He laid him in the toddler bed he bought earlier in the day, which was near Tadashis bed so he could watch his brother closer throughout the night. He tucked him in and handed him the bottle. Tadashi read the story if you give a cat a cupcake. And half way through Hiros eyes were heavy and he was fast asleep by the end. Tadashi walked back down the steps to find his friends cleaning up a bit.  
"He's constipated Tadashi. Just so you know." Honey said to him.  
"How do you know?"  
"His belly is hard. They aren't suppose to be hard." Honey told him.  
"Well he is seriously adorable though." Wasabi admitted.  
"He was really good. He was good all day. And honey I don't want to think about that diaper. He should be back to normal tomorrow."  
"It took them three months to figure out how to reverse age. Let's hope it doesn't take as long to fix it." Honey said reassuringly.  
"Tadashi, you should take him the park tomorrow and stuff. He might as well enjoy his time." Wasabi suggested.  
"I'll go with you!" Honey said. Tadashi had a big crush on honey, but he didn't want her to know maybe this would bring them together....  
"We could go to the children's Natural history museum. Hiro use to love it there when he was small." Tadashi suggested.  
"Sounds good! I'll be over at 8. Oh my gosh I'll make us matching shirts!" She squealed. Honey had a tee shirt press and it's something everyone wishes she didn't have.  
"Okay honey." Tadashi laughed.  
"Hiro can get a onesie so it's easier to keep his shirt down." She squeezed Tadashi and ran out the door.  
"Well I guess I'll head out too it was nice seeing you tonight." Wasabi said to Tadashi. Tadashi walked up stairs after wasabi left and got in the shower. While in the shower he couldn't help but smile. His little brother hadn't been one for love and affection the past few years and it was lonely because they use to be so close. He started bot fighting again Tadashi worried and Hiro was so small. As Tadashi got out of the shower he heard cries from their shared room. He quickly got dressed and came out to find Hiros small fists bunched up and his face bright red.  
"Hiro. Hiro."  
"Daddy!" Hiros little voice cried as his eyes opened and he latched on to his brother.  
"What's wrong."  
"No. No. No." Hiro was scared and was in Tadashis chest.  
"Let's lay down. It's all okay." Tadashi sat in his bed and rubbed his small back.  
"Baba." Hiro muttered, Tadashi leaned over and handed him his bottle.  
"Hiro... How old are you?" Tadashi asked him. He raised two pudgy fingers at Tadashi and Tadashi nodded. Hiro began to relax more as he fell back asleep. Tadashi laid him back in his little bed and Tadashi laid down himself. His pudgy little brother was safe with him, really safe. At six thirty the alarm went off for Tadashi. He stood up and yawned, his brother still tucked in and asleep holding onto his dinosaur. He would make pancakes for Hiro today, he was happy for the high chair from the cafe which was what he got first for Hiro. He would be safer now. As Tadashi finished getting the kitchen ready it was 7. Time to get Hiro up. He poured chocolate milk In a sippy and took it up with him.  
"Hey little guy. Good morning!" Tadashis voice was upbeat to get him a little excited. Hiro made little noises and rolled over. "Let's get changed." Tadashi said picking up his brother who latched on tightly. He handed Hiro the sippy up and laid him down on his own bed. "Okay here we go!" Tadashi tickled him a little causing a little giggle as Tadashi unzipped Hiros pajamas. He wiggled his little body from the cold.  
"Dashi no." Hiros little voice came out.  
"Let's get changed Hiro! Then we have pancakes for breakfast!" Tadashi blew a raspberry on Hiros belly to hear his giggle. And then Tadashi was undoing the tapes and wiping him up before sliding a new one on. Grown up Hiro showed just for a moment, looking at his brother.  
"Did they call?" He asked in his pudgy cute little voice.  
"They're working hard buddy. Promise." Tadashi said and Hiro nodded. Hiro felt sleepy yet and had his arms up to be carried. As they walked down the steps they heard the door bell.  
"Honey must be early." Tadashi decided.  
"Honey!" Hiros little voice squealed and Tadashi put Hiro in the high chair, strapping him in and walking to the door.  
"Hey honey!" Tadashi said, she had a big smile ready for the day.  
"I'm so excited! Look how cute the tee shirts are!" They were purple with "happy birthday Hiro!" On them.  
"It's not his birthday?"  
"Close enough. He turned two yesterday." She giggled.  
"Oh okay you're right." Tadashi laughed as they walked into the house.  
"Hey little guy." Honey cooed over Hiro and gave him a kiss on the head.  
"He isn't much of a grown up today. He knew he wanted changed back to normal, but I don't think he knows anything else. Well I guess some stuff, he isn't trying to talk grown up though." Tadashi said flipping a pan cake for Hiro.  
"Why would he bother? He's this size anyway. And he's so cute." She continued to play with him. He was enjoying a game of peek a boo. Tadashi handed her the plate with a pancake for her to cut up for him. He kept opening his mouth to be fed as she made air plane noises.  
"His stomachs harder today." Tadashi told her from his earlier observation.  
"I'm sure it won't be later today. If he moves enough he will be fine." Honey assured Tadashi. Soon Tadashi was dressed and they were getting Hiro ready to go out for the day.  
"There's so much to bring." Tadashi laughed. Hiro was playing with the blocks as Tadashi and honey packed a backpack.  
"He's little, we need lots. If he doesn't have a sippy he can spill on himself. And if we don't have a blankie he won't nap." Honey explained.  
"Aunt cass comes home tonight at least. I bet she will be thrilled." He laughed lightly.  
"I know I find him a doll baby, she will too." Honey smiled picking Hiro up from behind he squealed and swung his legs.  
"Dashi." He had his arms up grabbing for his brother.  
"Who's my little guy!" Tadashi swung him in the air and brought him to his side.  
"Juice!" Hiro had a big smile.  
"Do you want juice little guy?" Honey cooed over him.  
"yes!" He excitedly replied and placed his thumb back in his mouth.  
"Are you ready to go?" Tadashi asked as honey handed him a sippy cup and Hiro nodded vigorously.  
"I think that's a yes." Honey said taking Hiro from Tadashi as he grabbed the back pack. "Let's go on an adventure little guy." She patted his butt and they went out the front door. As they went to the first stop: the park. Hiro grew overly excited, he was definitely little. No signs of big Hiro were to be found. He was just going to be a little guy today. To be honest... Hiro could think like himself. He just got distracted easily. Plus if he ignored grown up feelings it was easier to enjoy his time. He knew his stomach hurt really bad, but he knew he didn't want to mess his pants. So that was going to be a struggle all day no questions. He was a two year old to everyone else, but his brother knew other wise. And if he played he wouldn't feel anything. It would make him feel better.  
"Go play." Tadashi encouraged him as they set him down. Hiro ran off to the baby section of the park.  
"Seeing him reminds me when I graduate I want kids." Honey laughed sitting down on a bench with Tadashi. The two flirted and for a while until Hiro came over upset.  
"Back hurts." He cried again as he had yesterday.  
"Buddy have a sippy." Tadashi answered giving a sippy cup filled with water to Hiro to drink.  
"Will that work?" Honey asked.  
"I remembered that from when we were little. He has to pee or he's dehydrated. I don't know, but after he drinks some he feels better." Tadashi explain as Hiro sat by them drinking it.  
"Well at least you remembered it... I don't know what a hospital would say about little Hiro." Honey said as soon Hiro handed back the sippy cup and ran off.  
"We should head to the museum soon. I can't wait to see his expression with the dinosaurs." Tadashi said with a smile.  
"You are seriously so cute with your brother!" Honey said leaning on Tadashi.  
"Hiro! Hiro! Let's go!" Tadashi said hoping there would not be a temper tantrum from leaving the park.  
"Where we going?" The pudgy boy ran over and was swung in the air by his brother.  
"To see the dinosaurs!!!" Tadashi said with a big smile.  
"Roar!!!" Hiro said hugging Tadashi and off they went to watch a subway to go to the museum. Hiro looked up at Tadashi once they sat down. His eyes were tired and he looked sad.  
"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked him smoothing his hair.  
"Just wanna be big." He finally said to his brother. He could think big most of the time but he was getting really upset over how he loved spending so much time with his brother. And he was pretty sure he called Tadashi daddy last night. He just wasn't sure what to think.  
"You will be soon. We can go home if you want?" Tadashi suggested to big Hiro.  
"No!" He squealed hugging his brother closer. Tadashi laughed and kissed his head. Soon they arrived and Hiro was handed off to honey. She kept cooing over him as they entered the museum. Tadashi smiled at the giggles that would erupt from his brother as honey tickled him. Soon Hiro was set on the floor as the two of them followed the excited little boy from dinosaur to dinosaur. 

"I had a great time today." Honey said as they arrived at the cafe. Hiro was fast asleep holding two stuffed dinosaurs and his sippy cup.  
"I did too. It was great." Tadashi said smiling walking in with her. Tadashi laid Hiro on the couch as they got up stairs and honey sat at the table.  
"We should do this again soon." Honey smiled at him. Tadashi was hoping she meant without Hiro and when he was bigger.  
"We should. We could go get dinner and maybe see a movie soon?" He suggested.  
"That sounds lovely." She had a big smile on her face. Soon after they were done chatting she said good bye and they hugged. As she left Tadashi wanted to kiss her but was interrupted by Hiro waking up.  
"See you soon Tadashi." She kissed his cheek and left. He had a big stupid smile on his face as he walked to get his crying brother. He was holding onto a dinosaur and was standing up.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as Hiro waddled over to him and Tadashi got on his knees to hug his brother. Soon, Tadashi felt the wetness that probably woke his brother up. "Oh Hiro. How about you take a bath?" Tadashi stood up holding his small brother. Hiro nodded and was looking at Tadashi, he looked tired. Soon the water was running and Hiro was playing in the water.  
"I'm home! Where are my boys??" Tadashi heard aunt cass call out.  
"Hey aunt cass. We're in the bathroom." Tadashi called out not sure how to tell his aunt.  
"Aunt cass!" Hiro slurred with a smile.  
"Who was that? And I thought you and Hiro stopped sharing the bathroom?" Cass asked confused walking in and looking around in shock. "Tadashi where's Hiro?"  
"Hi aunt cass.... Ummmm there was an accident." Tadashi laughed awkwardly as Hiro got really excited to see his aunt.  
"Aunt cass!" Hiros small little voice squealed again with a huge smile.  
"This is Hiro." Tadashi said touching the back of his neck.  
"He's so little." Aunt cass kneeled down to see her nephew.  
"Yeah... He's about two." Tadashi said with a smile.  
"Awwwww who's my little man." She cooed giving him kisses. Hiro giggled and reached out for her. She grabbed the towel and picked him up.  
"They're working on fixing it." Tadashi said realizing how in aw his aunt was.  
"Well I hope they are. He's 14!" She exclaimed. "How long has he been this way?"  
"Yesterday morning. We had a busy day. We went out to the park and the museum."  
"Has Dashi been taking good care of you? Has he?" She bounced him. Hiro was nuzzled into her neck.  
"I think I have been."  
"Well he's alive." She laughed him.  
"How was your trip?" Tadashi asked as they walked out to get Hiro changed into pajamas for the night.  
"It was great. Really relaxing. I wish you would have called me." Tadashi noticed her heavy eyes.  
"Aunt cass... I can get him ready. You look really tired." Tadashi offered.  
"You've had him all this time dear. Are you sure?"  
"It isn't to hard. Plus he actually listens at this size." Tadashi laughed with his aunt who then accepted his offer and she went to lay down. Tadashi cooed over Hiro and got him ready for bed. They went up stairs and Tadashi laid Hiro down.  
"Not sleepy." His little voice said.  
"We can watch tv. But you gotta be quiet. Aunt cass is asleep." Tadashi slipped on pajamas and laid in his bed to turn on the tv. Hiro climbed up to be with him.  
"I love you." He said with a big grin.  
"I love you too little guy." Tadashi got back up to fill his bottle and handed it to him. He slid back in bed and was cuddling with his brother. They were watching some stupid cartoon but Hiro was beyond happy. Then Tadashi felt his phone buzz in his pajamas pocket. It was wasabi. They could reverse Hiro in the morning. Tadashi looked down at Hiro and almost felt sad. Which was stupid, but he loved having his brother attached to him.  
"Hey buddy. Wanna go to the lab tomorrow." Hiro just looked up at him.  
"Why?"  
"Want to be big again?" Hiro suddenly starting to contemplate in his small head. He nodded at tadashi.  
"Okay little guy. We will go in the morning. Ready to sleep? Wanna get in your bed."  
"No sleep with you." Tadashi laughed and turned the tv off. He curled around his brother and looked at him, he was going to miss his little brother being all cute.  
"Daddy." Is what Tadashi woke up too.  
"What?"  
"daddy." Hiro was mumbling in his sleep.  
"Dashi is here." Tadashi said running his fingers threw his hair. He soon settled and fell back into a deep sleep as did Tadashi. 

"Hey little guy." Tadashi said in the morning. It was about seven thirty. There was no rush as they were going to the lab today.  
"Dashi." He said reaching up to him.  
"You ready for today?" He asked. Hiro looked confused at him. He didn't know what his brother meant. "Let's get going. We can go eat breakfast." He picked him up and walked down the steps aunt cass was still fast asleep. He poured him dry cereal and they ate together.  
"Say bye to aunt cass." Tadashi said hanging Hiro over their aunt. She smiled up at him taking him in her arms.  
"Who's my little man. You are!" She tickled him. "He's going to the lab isn't he?" She asked sadly.  
"Yeah we are. I packed him some clothes and my tee shirt to get into the chamber with."  
"Awwwww will you still be my little man?" She cooed him still. Hiro nodded and they kissed bye. It was a quite walk to the university. They sat in the lab in silence then as well.  
"We're ready." Said one of the "age nerds" to them. Tadashi undressed Hiro and put his tee shirt on him.  
"I'm Dashi." Hiro giggled hugging him. The shirt fell past his feet.  
"You are me. Ready little guy?" He had him over his head to make him giggle.  
"For what?"  
"To play. Come on let's go." They walked into the room where a chamber was ready for Hiro.  
"I don't wanna." Hiro hugged Tadashi closer.  
"Hey I love you. It'll be better when you get out." He kissed his brothers head and smiled reassuringly.  
"I love you too." Hiro said holding his hand until he was in the chamber.  
"Are we ready?" The group talked.  
"Can you step out Tadashi?" One of them asked and he agreed. It took over an hour. Tadashi paced the whole time until wasabi got there and then he paced with him.  
"Do you think he's fine?" Tadashi asked.  
"When he was hit with the Ray he got smaller over two hours. So it probably takes longer now too." Wasabi reassured. About another fifteen minutes passed and the door swung open.  
"Tadashi!" Hiro shouted and hugged him.  
"Hey you're all grown up!!!" Tadashi laughed hugging him close. Tadashi handed him some clothes. As he got dressed.  
"Feel better now?" Wasabi laughed looking at Hiros messy hair and smile to be back to normal.  
"So much better!" They went home and Hiro would run ahead and wait for him and run back. He was so happy. 

"Dashi..." Tadashi looked over at the clock. It was two in the morning.  
"What?" Tadashi muttered. His brother barely spent time with him today he just did all sorts of stuff now two am, he wants to talk?  
"Can I sleep with you?" Hiro was looking at the floor.  
"Can you what?"  
"Sleep with you. I had a bad dream."  
"Hiro you're to big for this. We will never fit."  
"Shut up Dashi." And Hiro climbed in bed with him and cuddled him.  
"You never wake me up anymore."  
"I don't know... It felt.. Like I had too. I was super scared."  
"Do you feel better?"  
"Now that I'm with you." He yawned and nuzzled closer into his chest. Tadashi smiled. Maybe those two days made Hiro want to be Hiro again. His Hiro.


End file.
